A conventional wrench is disclosed in WO9838009 and includes an open end having multiple recesses E1 to E6 of different curvatures and engaging surfaces P1 to P7 which are located alternatively to the recesses. When driving a hexagonal object, three sides of the object are in contact with the engaging surfaces and the corers of the object are accommodated within the recesses as shown in FIGS. 4 to 7 of WO9838009. The wrench does not need to remove from the object while rotating the wrench to adjust a proper angular position to the stationary object. However, there are two different systems of the specifications of the objects, such as the Metric system using mini-meter, the English system using inches and even the Star workpiece which is cataloged by “E”. For example, the 19 mm Hexagonal nut, the 4/3 inch Hexagonal nut and E24 star-shaped nut have slightly difference and are grouped together, the 18 mm Hexagonal nut, the 11/16 inch Hexagonal nut and E22 star-shaped nut have slightly difference and are grouped together, so that the user has to use specific wrench to correctly drive these similar nuts without taking the risk of rounding the corners of the nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,879 discloses a box wrench assembly comprising a plurality of latch edges disposed around an internal periphery of an operating end of a wrench. Each of said latch edges comprises a protruded surface, a plurality of accommodating grooves, disposed sequentially with said latch edges, each accommodating groove being disposed between two of said latch edges, and a groove defined in said protruded surface of each of said latch edges. The groove comprises two lateral sides parallel with each other for firmly contacting two lateral sides of a square tooth of a fastener and for pinching two adjacent sides of an angle of a fastener. The patented wrench is able to drive objects of different sizes and shapes. However, the wrench has to be removed from the object so as to re-adjust the driving head of the wrench a proper position so as to mount onto the object again to output a torque to the object. This will prolong the operation time to tighten or loosen the object.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench having a box end and/or an open end, the box end and/or the open end includes a through hole which allows the user to rotate the wrench in two opposite direction without removing the wrench from the object.